undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Swaptale (Genocide)
"heh, sorry kiddo. it appears there's been a bit of a... mix-up." ~ Sans realising what's going on. Sans is the deuteragonist of Swaptale. He is the older brother of Papyrus and the archenemy of Chara. Story When he confronts Chara in the Judgement Corridor for their fight, Chara suddenly disappears and in their place is a very confused Frisk. After a few moments of of his own confusion, Sans realises there has been a mix-up in the timelines. Once he is sure that the Frisk he is facing isn't Chara, Sans takes him to Grillby's, abandoned after Chara's rampage. There he explains to Frisk that he has had dreams about him (Frisk) where he freed the monsters from the underground and that Chara was not that person. This Frisk is the one that Sans had been dreaming about. When Frisk begins to understand that he is in Chara's timeline, he realises that Chara is in his timeline. Sans tells Frisk that he know how to get to the other timeline in order to save Frisk's friends. At first, he is reluctant to do it, but he decides that he has to. Travelling to the Neutral timeline, Sans finds Papyrus mourning the untimely death of that timeline's Sans (indirectly caused by Chara's actions) and hugs him before crying into his shoulder. He then notices that Papyrus is covered in monster dust and he believes that Sans has pulled another prank on him. Before he can put two and two together he is confronted by Alphys who seems to know what Sans did to crossover to from another timeline and reminds him about what happened to 'him' (Gaster) and about their agreement. Sans replies that does remember, but in his timeline, "There was no point..." Appearance Sans looks exactly as he does in Undertale. However, his clothing has a darker shade of colour than his Pacifist counterpart. This is most likely to tell the difference between them and due to the dark atmosphere of the Genocide Route. Personality Unlike his Pacifist counterpart, Sans from the Genocide Route almost never makes any puns and is generally a serious character. This is first noticed by Frisk when Sans gives them a Hot Cat they mention that his hand didn't even have a whoopee cushion in it. Sans is shown to start brooding whenever Frisk asks where everyone is in Sans' original timeline, showing his remorse for Chara's victims. Relationships Papyrus Although Sans annoyed Papyrus a lot, Sans cares deeply about his brother. When Chara kills Papyrus Sans is overcome with grief as he could have prevented both his brother's death and the deaths of many of the Underground's residents. When he goes to the Neutral Route he is overjoyed to see his brother again. Frisk Chara Alphys Toriel Since the two never met in the Genocide Route, Sans only vaguely recognises Toriel when they meet after crossing over to the Neutral timeline. W. D. Gaster Trivia * How Sans and Frisk crossed over to the Neutral Route is unknown, but it is strongly hinted to be connected to W. D. Gaster.